The present invention relates to a shaft assembly for a tool, in particular to a shaft assembly for a vegetation cutter, in particular a vegetation cutter that cuts by means of a filament or strip that is rotated rapidly about an axis that may be either substantially vertical or substantially horizontal, depending upon the application.
Vegetation cutters of this type are known, in which the cutting head can be rotated between a trimming mode, in which the filament or strip is rotated about a substantially vertical axis, and an edging mode in which the filament or strip is rotated about a substantially horizontal axis. It is a disadvantage of these known trimmers that the effective shaft length, that is the length between the handle and the working head, remains substantially the same whichever mode is used, and cannot be adjusted for individual operators of different heights.
It is also known to provide vegetation cutters of the type which cut by means of a filament or strip which is rotated about a substantially vertical axis, with a handle the length of which can be adjusted for different operators. The length adjustment however is by means of a complicated arrangement and is primarily intended for initial adjustment to a length which is satisfactory for an individual purchaser or operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaft assembly in which the above disadvantages are reduced or substantially obviated.